tu mi unica salvacion
by Zaoldyeck-81
Summary: vida,... es un martirio,  miserable... es mi sinonimo de mi ser, trauma....mi pasado, muerte.... es mi salvacion que arias cuando la soledad y la oscuridad te asechan el corazon? existe la verdadera salvacion?,... entra y lo veras


-

-

-

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!! saben la anterior historia ke tengo esta mal, se subio mal y se le cambiaron las letra y los espacios, kisas tambien tendre ke editar esta kien sabe, bueno esta NO es un sasusaku pero de esa pareja mucha va a tener y tambien la historia esta para 3 categorias debido a ke es un CROSSOVER jeje al menos esta histora a tenido exito en la otra pagina ojala pase lo mismo a ki

MI PEOR CALBARIO, MI MEJOR SOLUCION

Intruduciendo a la historia

Era un nuevo dia en la provincia de konoha, un nuevo dia en ke brilla el sol, un nuevo calbario para sakura y killua

sakura:

es un chica tranquila, elegante, y muy bella, era inteligente y especialmente en eso de la musica, le encanta cantar, uno de sus secretos era ese talento en ese ambito y tambien era muy madura pero esa madures fue la ke le iso darse cuenta de su pecado, por ke era pecado lo ke le pasaba ella,..

ella...

estaba enamorada de un amor impocible, y no por ke el no la quiera, si enrrealidad la ama, pero no por lo ke ella keria, el la amaba como hermana y cuidaba y al consentia como su hermana menor, y por ke enrrealidad lo era por ke ella era...

sakura uchiha ke se avia enamorado de su hermano mayor sasuke uchiha

si, extraño, ni ella sabia como podia existir una atraccion asi?, era un clabario, y no solo para ella, su familia.  
se preocupada cada ves mas con ese animo y ganas de morir de ella, por nadien podia hacer nada, no se daban cuenta de nada, y ella... no diria nada ese semajante tabu ke esta cometiendo su corazon, pero el corazon no se manda, no es cierto?

aun asi la chica no podia estar mas avergonsada con sigo misma, tenerlo en su misma casa, verlo darle besos a otras, realmente era tan frustrante ke inclucibe penso en el homicidio, pero siempre la lus de su madre, la sacaba de esas depreciones, la sacaba de la oscuridad pero era solo momentanio sabia ke no iva a sobrevivir de esa forma y ke la muerte era su mayor felicidad, pero aun viviria pero no por ella si no por su querida mama... y como no notarlo, su madre...

Mikoto Uchiha

Su queriada madre era la mas pareciada a sakura, ella la entendia a sakura , aunke no supiera su verdadero problema y nunca lo sabra la verguensa nunca permitira ke sepa pero aun asi ella siempre la quiso y ke quedra,

su queriada madre... mikoto sufria de una enfermedad terminal, y le kedaban unos años, meses, dias, realemte nadien sabia, solo sakura e itashi uchiha lo sabian, sasuke era muy inmaduro para saberlo, le faltaba crecer mas, pero en fin sigamos con la historia

sakura tenia esa especial afinidad con su progenitora, ya ke con su padre le tenia respeto pero a base del miedo y distacia ella no lo entendia, su padre era unos de los empresarios mas famosos, y tambien famoso por sus vinculos militares, su padre

Fugaku Uchiha

como ya dije el empresario mas famoso, esta acargo de la enpresa de aviones uchiha la mas famosa del mercado solo enpatada por la linea ke pertenece a los zaoldyeck una familia explicita en los negocios, y con mucho hacercamiento a el arte, musica y diferentes estilos de culturas, ese era lo ke mas le jodea a el padre de sakura, pero fugaku no se daria por vencido, por eso no estaba en casa y practicamente no sabia nada de sakura,  
siempre tubo una preferencia por sus hijos hombres y nunca le dio espacio la la unica hija mujer ke tiene pero eso esta por verse

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

killua zaoldyeck

uno de los chicos mas populares en la escuela de talentos, fuerte y como an dicho talentoso y my guapo e inteligente, pero a la ves muy cerrado, y es normal con esa gran vida de tiene, o para el esa patetica vida ke tiene...

siempre fue criado por terceras personas nunca su padre estubo precente en su niñes, a los 2 años de edad, la unica mujer ke a kerido murio en un atentado

su madre.  
era la unica ke estubo con el en su infacia, apesar de los constante retos de su marido de ke devia permanecer en la enpresa, ella se dedicaba y esmeraba mas a su hijo, su pequeño killua

ella le pudo enseñal lo ke era el cariño y lo ke era su amor de madre

pero...

un dia ke ella llebo a killua a una de las grandes convenciones de arte y cultura uno un gran atentado de parte de RIODAN una organisacion de criminales, ke lo unico ke kerian era todas esa pinturas y objetos de valor para venderlos a el vajo mundo, asecho el momento

uno de los riodan kiso tomar a pequeño killua para aser una amenasa, y terminar con el asalto mas rapido, pero su madre lo defendio con cada parte de su ser para llegar a su final...

pago muy caro la seguridad de su hijo...

frente a los inocentes ojos de killua su madre sue asesianda a sangre fria por el lider de los riodan, desde ese momento killua ya no era ni es el mismo.  
apesar de ser un pequeño a la edad de 3 años fue suficente para kedar marcado

y asi el zaoldyeck menor su vida se le derrunbo

creo una gran barrera a las personas y se enfoco en mejorar y mejorar para no depender de nadien

a sus 12 años conocio a sus unicos amigos gon, leorio y kurapica, ke apesar de tener una gran diferencia de edad con los ultimos se llebaba tremendamente bien, aunke eso no era suficiente,.. aun no podia asercarsele a las personas de una manera amistosa

al tener la edad de actual osea 16 años

es todo un prodijio, principalmente en la musica y la actuacion, igual ke su madre, pero... en los ultimos dias su vida era un martirio su padre, la persona ke nunca lo tomo en cuenta se iba a casar en el proximo mes con una zorra si, para killua si ke lo era, era 10 años menor ke su padre y tenia una relacion con el, apesar ke no tenia buena relacion con su padre no iba a dejar ke se case con esa cualkiera y mas esa zorra ke se le abia insinuado ya varias veses su nonbre: Ania Enrryeck una mala escusa de modelo famosa y popular por sus enrredos y ke supuestamente esta tratando de alejarse de ese mundo

su padre la conocio en una de esas fiesta ke se mete desde ke la madre de killua murio, en ese momento la muñeca de plastico, lo conquisto o para killua lo en gatuso.

pero dejemos esto de lado, esa zorra y suelta para el zaoldyeck menor, era todo lo ke un hijo NO keria para su nueva mama y realmente no entendia como la podian remplazar el recuerdo de su madre con esa escusa de mujer, sin duda si vida era desesperante

.-.-.

en algo los dos estaban de acuerdo el dinero no asia la felicidad... y la muerte sera la mejor solucion... o no?

CONTINUARA...

-

-

-

-


End file.
